Mikmak Blair: Expect the Unexpected: Chapter 2
Chapter 1 Well, my story, i didn't know but somehow i just want to do this. I'm seriously not good in'' '''making english grammar. I wished you could help me with that problem. I'm allowing anyone to edit my story especially the wrong grammars and spellings but ''PLEASE don't change the idea or the situations. I will be grateful if you don’t do some unnecessary things. PLEASE? Chapter 2 - My newest saviors I wanted to scream for help but no voice was coming out. I tried my best to find something useful or someone for help. I think I have no choice but to fight it: I can’t run because my legs were still trembling, people around me were just watching, no help would come. I decided to stand up. The monster was charging towards me, ready to smash me into pieces with his club. And before he could smash me, I managed to dodge the attack I didn’t know how I did that but I rolled to the garbage can. The monster seemed to be confused what had happened. But before he could see where I am, I grabbed the dustpan’s handle, a garbage bag and a rock. I throw the rock to the monster’s face, he flinch. Then I ran toward him and slammed the garbage bag to his face. I stumbled backwards then lunch my self to the monster desperately, pointing the tip of the handle to his heart. But unfortunately, my weapon bounced harmlessly off his chest like it’s made of solid wall. It’s too late when I realized that he already removed the garbage bag off his ugly face. Then the monster swung his club at me. I flew ten feet and bumped myself to the nearest bench. My body was completely paralyzed in both pain and fear. Well, my crazy idea didn’t work. I’m pretty sure the end is near for me. I closed my eyes and prayed: Please−anyone−help, still hoping. Then a complete silence passed… I opened my eyes. The whole place was covered with smoke. I didn’t know what happened but my judgment day was officially moved. When the smoke faded, I saw a girl standing at the center in front of me holding a knife. She killed the monster, I guessed. She came, she saw, she conquered. (Just an expression) She wore jeans, pair of boots, and an orange shirt that has printed words that read− Camp Half-Blood. I didn’t know why but the printed words were bothering me. Well, she saved me so let’s put the aside the thought. Her brown hair was cut uneven and her colorful eyes were so beautiful. She turned around and called someone. Because I’m in the state of being shock, I didn’t even noticed that I’m still sitting at the floor beside the bench. The girl offered her hand to me so she could help me to get up, I reached it with pleasure. Then a girl and a boy came. The girl has blond hair tied in pony and she has a pair of stormy-gray eyes that seemed to be thinking many possibilities to happen. While the boy has cropped blond hair with light blue eyes and a small scar on the corner of his lip that made him more handsome. All of them wore the same orange shirt and I think they were 16 - 17 of age. Then I noticed that all of them were scanning me from head to toe. Then the blond girl sighed and looked up the sky and murmured something. “Hi, I’m Piper McLean, this is Jason Grace,” pointing to the boy. “Hi,” Jason greeted me. “And that is Annabeth Chase,” Piper was referring to the blond haired girl. But I think she’s not in the mood to greet people. “Nice meeting you and thank you for saving my life. I owe you one but I just want to know, where I am? How did I get here? And … and what’s that monster up to?” I asked panicking. Piper sighed and said, “Oh no, she has an amnesia too just like what she did to Jason” “Oh come on Pipes,” Jason said. “Sorry to say but I have no amnesia,” I said. “But you can’t even remember who you are or how did you got here, aren’t you?” she asked. “Oh, I just forgot to introduce myself. I’m Mikmak Blair and I really don’t know how I got here because a while ago I’m floating at the middle of the sea and suddenly when I opened my eyes, I’m here sitting at the bus stop in front of this huge building,” I explained. “You’re in Manhattan, New York. That building is the Empire State Building. Were here because Hera spoke to my dreams, she said that we need to go here to find the one, who was wearing a wet green shirt and has green eyes. All of us thought that the one she’s talking about is my missing boyfriend. And I think you’re a demigod like us.” Annabeth explained to me, still looking in the sky. Her eyes were ready to cry. I thought she’s a stone but now I know why she’s so disappointed when she saw me. “Wait, I’m in New York? That’s impossible and a demigod? You mean the ones in the Greek myths? And what are you saying about my eyes? They weren’t green they were brown, I knew that since I’m a baby.” I’m still confused. How did I get here? New York? I think I got Annabeth’s attention. She took a step toward me and checked my eyes. “First, yes, you’re here in New York. You are a demigod like us. And you have green eyes, I’m quiet sure of that,” Annabeth said. “Piper could you…” Then Piper handed me her knife. “Here take a look; this can be use as a mirror.” I put the knife in front of my face and my eyes were … they were green. “OK, I really can’t believe this is happening,” I muttered. “I think it’s the mist fault. But where are you from that it’s impossible for you to get here?” Annabeth asked. “Um, I’m from this country called the Philippines and its part of Asia” I said. Annabeth stared at me and said, “What?! But that’s 8,558.83 miles away from USA.” “Well, that’s what I’m trying to say. It’s impossible, isn’t it?” Annabeth shook her head,”Well actually based on my experiences for gods and goddesses: impossible turns to possible.” Then she turned and said, “But first we must go back to camp before it gets dark and Mikmak change your shirt with this,” then she gave me an orange shirt that exactly the same with theirs. “I think it’s too big for you so when we arrive at the camp I will get you one that will fit you.” Mikmak28 06:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Mikmak28 Category:Mikmak Blair